ЛЮБОВЬ ЭТО СЛАБОСТЬ
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: ГРЁЗЫ РЕГИНЫ...


Кора стояла посреди комнаты, приветливо улыбаясь дочери. Регина вошла и с недоумением уставилась на мать:

\- Мама, что случилось?

Кора молча очертила рукой полукруг. Вспыхнули факелы и тьма отступила. Эмма… Распахнутые, ничего теперь не видящие, глаза. Крюк… У самых ног Коры. Бесстрашный капитан сражался до последнего. Пытался сопротивляться, спасти любимую… Снежка у самой стены. Принц… Робин! Её Робин!

\- Мама, что ты натворила?!

В руке у Коры поблёскивает хорошо знакомый кинжал. По лезвию змеятся буквы - «Кора Миллс». Генри! Регина не сразу увидела его маленькую, скрючившуюся в самом дальнем и тёмном углу, фигурку. Из горла Регины вырывается хриплый страшный вой. Она кидается к мальчику. Слёзы жгут глаза. Уже поздно...

\- За что?! Почему?!

Ледяные пальцы Тёмной Коры берут дочь за подбородок — Регина не хочет но вынуждена подняться на ноги — Кора с силой сжимает пальцы и пристально смотрит дочери прямо в глаза. В упор. Застывшее как маска лицо Коры ничего не выражает. В глазах ни искры сочувствия к дочери, которую она только что лишила любимого и сына. Всех кого она любила.

\- Любовь это слабость, Регина, - голос Коры абсолютно бесстрастен. Это голос самой смерти — мёртвый и равнодушный. - Я тебе много раз об этом говорила. А от слабостей необходимо избавляться. Они тебя погубят. Потом ты будешь мне только благодарна за помощь.

У Регины перехватывает дыхание. Ненависть, ярость — она ещё не чувствует всей боли, горечи от страшной потери. Всё потом — она ещё успеет оплакать всех, кого любила и любит, а сейчас… Кора, словно дразнясь, оставила кинжал лежать на столике у стены и Регина до боли в пальцах сжимает рукоять. Кора снова улыбается — почти как прежняя Кора — Регина всегда ненавидела эту её самодовольную, горделивую улыбочку. Кора горда собой - улыбается так словно сделала дочери большой подарок уничтожив всё, чем та дорожила и ради кого жила на этом свете.

\- Посмотрим, способна ли ты…

Регина чувствует как по пальцам её правой руки начинает течь что-то тёплое, почти горячее. Она опускает глаза. Кровь. Кровь Коры. Регина продолжает сжимать рукоять кинжала, который вошёл глубоко в чрево матери. Несмотря на рану и боль Кора продолжает широко улыбаться. Она ликует. Торжествует. Просто сияет от восторга.

\- Это моя девочка!

Кора ласково гладит оцепеневшую от горя, ненависти и ярости Регину, окровавленной рукой по лицу. Потом просто оседает на пол. Словно сломанная кукла, почти беззвучно. Регина остаётся одна в комнате с мертвецами. Внезапно силы оставляют её, боль и горе накрывают Регину с головой. Ноги её больше не держат. Она бессильно обрушивается на пол в шаге от тела Коры. В тишине комнаты раздаётся отчаянный, срывающийся, хриплый, мало похожий на человеческий, вой полный ярости и боли, вой человека, который в одночасье потерял всё, что составляло смысл его жизни, всё и всех, кого он когда-либо любил:

\- Мама! Будь ты проклята!

….Чьи-то крепкие руки трясут Регину за плечи. Она с трудом разлепляет мокрые от слёз ресницы. Эмма…

\- Свон, ты жива?!

Эмма улыбается и осторожно поглаживает Регину по спине:

\- Осторожно, ты меня задушишь. Успокойся, это всего лишь плохой сон… Дыши. Давай.

Она куда-то исчезает и через минуту возвращается со стаканом воды. Регина кивает в знак благодарности и жадно пьёт.

\- Что случилось, мама? Мамы?

\- Генри, иди сюда.

Регина крепко обнимает сына и жадно вдыхает такой родной, любимый запах… Её дыхание щекочет ему ухо и шею но Генри стоически терпит.

\- Опять плохой сон, мам?

Регина вытирает слёзы. Они оставили на её щеках мокрые дорожки.

\- Да. Опять.

\- Мне остаться с тобой?

\- Нет. Иди спать, Генри. Прости, Эмма, что разбудила. Иди, досыпай. С ночными кошмарами я как нибудь сама справлюсь…

….

Завтрак проходил в полном молчании. Регина, с ещё красными от ночных слёз, глазами не поднимала взгляда от тарелки. Эмма лопалась от любопытства.

\- Что это был за плохой сон? Ты выла просто как раненный зверь. С таким отчаянием…

Я никогда не слышала чтобы ты так… Что тебе такое приснилось?

Регина подняла глаза и криво усмехнулась:

\- Это допрос, шериф?

Эмма пожала плечами:

\- Нет. Простое любопытство. Можешь не отвечать — я не наш добрый доктор Хоппер. Но может быть ты захочешь поговорить. Мы, конечно, не такие близкие подруги но…

Регина откинулась на спинку стула и промокнула губы салфеткой.

\- Доктор Хоппер мне вряд ли поможет… Мне снилась Кора.

\- Твоя мать?

Регина саркастически хмыкнула:

\- Ты знакома ещё с какой-нибудь Корой, которая способна превратить любую грёзу в кошмар? Конечно, это была ТА САМАЯ Кора…

Эмма нахмурилась.

\- Но она в лучшем мире? Ты и Зелина её проводили. Сама рассказывала…

Регина вздохнула:

\- Но это же сон… Мне снилось, что она убила всех кого я… кто был мне дорог. Включая Генри. И Робина. Да, я прекрасно помню и даже во сне помнила, что он уже… И я убила её, Кору. Собственную мать. Но не просто Кору — Тёмную Кору.

\- Даже так… У тебя с моей мамой общий кошмар — убийство Коры.

Регина усмехнулась:

\- Я не ожидала от Снежки такого изощрённого коварства. Она отплатила Коре в её же, Коры, стиле, - Регина как то грустно улыбнулась. - Может быть этот сон говорит мне, что я должна окончательно простить Снежку, оставить случившееся в прошлом — если бы Кора обратилась в Тёмную то это стало бы худшим из наших кошмаров… Обернулось бы ужасными последствиями для всех нас. И то, что я видела во сне стало бы страшной явью, реальностью. Мне бы пришлось потерять всех, кого я… - Регина сглотнула. - Люблю. Может быть Снежка избавила меня от всего этого ужаса? Пожертвовав кусочком своего сердца… И Кора теперь с отцом в лучшем мире…

Эмма как то неопределённо пожала плечами:

\- Может быть… Пора бы нам всем уже забыть о старой вражде и жить настоящим, а не прошлым. Простить друг друга. Может быть для этого мы и попали в этот мир? Чтобы начать всё сначала. - Эмма поднялась из-за стола. - Ладно. Покончили с лирикой. Работать пора.

Регина встала и церемонно поклонилась:

\- До свидания, шериф.

Свон изобразило нечто вроде книксена.

\- Доброго дня вам, мэр. Спасибо за вкусный завтрак.

Эмма рассмеялась, обняла Регину на прощание, чмокнула мэра в щёку и легко выпорхнула на улицу. Регина постояла ещё несколько минут на пороге, прикрыв глаза и подставив лицо солнцу, вдыхая аромат цветущих яблонь, а потом, вздохнув, с лёгкой досадой, отправилась в кабинет. Опять вся эта волокита и возня с бумагами...


End file.
